Saisen Gokū Burakku! Sūpā Saiya-jin Roze tōjō!!
Saisen Gokū Burakku! Sūpā Saiya-jin Roze tōjō!! ist die 56. Episode der Serie Dragon Ball Super und wurde erstmals am 28. August 2016 in Japan auf dem Sender Fuji TV ausgestrahlt. Zusammenfassung Die Folge geht Nahtlos mit dem Ende der vorherigen ineinander. Die Widerstandskämpfer der Zukunft greifen Son Goku an da sie ihn für Goku Black halten. Zukunfts Trunks wehrt die Projektile ab (auch wenn sie Goku nicht verwundet hätten). Als die 2 Kämpfer von Trunks erfahren das dies nicht Goku Black sondern der Goku von einer anderen Zeit sei sind sie beruhigt, den Mai hat ihnen von dem Plan erzählt den Trunks hat. Daraufhin ist Trunks ganz aus dem Häuschen, den nun weiß er das Zukunfts Mai noch lebt. Die 2 Widerstandskämpfer führen unsere 3 Helden in eine provisorische Untergrund-Basis (da die vorherige von Goku Black zerstört wurde) wo Mai und Trunks endlich wiedervereint sind. Trunks wird ganz emotional und weint sogar (da Mai noch am Leben ist) doch sie meint er solle keine Tränen vergießen. Nach dieser Szene erzahlt Mai was in der Zwischenzeit alles passiert sei. Ebenfalls erfährt man das all die Menschen die sich in diesem Bunker befinden die letzten auf der Erde seien. Ein kleines Mädchen hat Angst vor Son Goku da er so aussieht wie der Todbringer der Menschen, doch Trunks heitert sie auf (er hatte ja mit Pan trainiert). Vegeta öffnet eine Hoi-Poi Kapsel in der sich ein riesen Festmahl befindet. Bulma hätte dies vorbereitet dass die restlichen Menschen der Zukunft wieder einmal gut essen können. Goku sieht sich um wie glücklich alle Essenden sind und sieht jemand der ihm bekannt vorkommt. Es ist Yajirobi! Jener wundert sich das er Goku sieht da er ja Tod ist in dieser Zeit, Goku ist auch ganz schön verwundert das dieser Yajirobi noch lebt. Er erzählt das Meister Quitte ihm die letzte magische Bohne gegeben hat bevor er selbst starb, somit konnte Yajirobi die Attacke die Cyborgs überleben, und bis dato hat er es ebenfalls geschafft zu überleben (somit wäre Yajirobi nach Trunks der stärkste Erdling der von dieser Zeit stammt). Son Goku und Vegeta wollen sich aufmachen um gegen Goku Black zu kämpfen, doch Trunks will mit. Vegeta meint das er nur ein Zuschauer sein wird und das er seine Mai zu beschützen hätte, errötet sagt Trunks das es nicht so sei wie er denke. Falls irgendetwas schreckliches passiert soll Trunks mit Mai die Zeitmaschine nützen. Daraufhin fliegen Vegeta, Trunks und Son Goku weg. Goku Black schwärmt und philosophiert darüber wie dieser Planet so gut wie ausgerottet wurde von diesen Insekten Namens Menschen. Doch ein Ki-Strahl von Vegeta bringt Goku Black aus seiner Stimmung (welcher Goku Black über deren Präsenz informieren soll). Natürlich macht sich Goku Black auf (in einer Art Wirbelsturm) zu Vegeta und den anderen. (Es hat den Anschein das der Ort an dem sie sich befinden in unserer Zeit der Grund von Son Gohan und Videl ist welchen sie von Mr. Satan bekommen haben.) Vegeta verwandelt sich sofort in einen Super Saiyajin Gott Super Saiyajin (oder Super Saiyajin Blau) und versichert Goku Black das diese Form ihn ins Grab bringen wird. Trunks merkt an das Goku Black nicht überrascht oder verängstigt ist, und daher jene Form vielleicht bereits kennt. Als Vegeta beginnt Goku Black anzugreifen, und durch die zertrümmerten Gebäude zu schlagen merkt man das er alles relativ gut wegsteckt und sogar noch schämisch lächelt. Währenddessen fragt Trunks Goku ob es nicht logisch wäre wenn Goku Black eine Art Gott wäre, da er so herabsieht auf Menschen und generell sterbliche und sie verachtet. Nachdem Vegeta seinen anfängliche Kombinations-Angriff abricht (da er etwas Seltsames von Goku Black spürte) tritt sein Gegner ihm einmal in den Bauch, was Vegeta durchaus Schaden zugefügt hat. Dafür das Vegeta „dieses Level erreicht hat“ belohnt er ihn indem er sich verwandelt. Die gesamte Erde bebt, göttliche Musik spielt und schlussendlich wird er von einer Dunkel-Rosa Lila Aura umgeben. Die Aura eines Super Saiyajin Rosé. Goku Black redet davon das er es endlich geschafft hat auf demselben Level sich zu entwickeln wie Goku (gemeint ist damit wohl die Transformation). Er dankt Goku dafür das er durch ihn die Spitze von Schönheit erreichen konnte. Goku (und wahrscheinlich die anderen auch) versteht nicht wovon er redet, aber es sind ja schließlich nur sterbliche. Vegeta erinnert jedoch den schwärmenden Narzissten darüber, dass er noch einen Gegner hätte. Nachdem Goku Black abwinkt startet Vegeta verärgert einen weiteren Angriff, und er schafft es sogar einen Schlag zu blocken. Daraufhin schafft er es sogar Goku Black mehrmals zu treffen. Als Vegeta jedoch für den Finalen Schlag ausholt greift Goku Black an. Er durchschlitz Vegeta (beleidigt ihn ebenfalls indem er sagt es sei nur zum Aufwärmen da) welcher Blut ausspuckt und seine Gott-Form verliert sowie zu Boden fällt (er ist aber noch nicht tot). Es hat den Anschein danach das Goku Black seine Aura an einer Stelle konzentriert, womit er eine Art Schwert auf seiner rechten Hand erschaffen hat. Son Goku verwandelt sich sofort in einen Super Saiyajin Gott Super Saiyajin (was Trunks verwundert da er nicht wusste das Goku diese Form beherrscht). Goku kämpft gegen sein Ebenbild und es scheint zuerst keine zu großen Differenzen ihn ihrer Kraft zu geben. Währenddessen kümmert sich Trunks um Vegeta (der ihm etwas sagen will). Als Goku zu Boden geschlagen wird startet Goku Black eine Attacke die dem Kamehameha sehr ähnlich sieht. Doch kurz bevor er damit unsere Helden angreifen würde unterbricht ihm eine Stimme. Die Wolken lichten sich, ein Licht scheint von oben hinunter und jemand kommt herab, es ist Zamas. Daher sieht es so aus als wären Zamas und Goku Black nicht ein und dieselbe Person, meint Trunks. Wie versprochen, sagt Zamasu zu Goku Black, wird Zamas Son Goku töten. en:Rematch With Goku Black! Super Saiyan Rosé Appears es:Episodio 56 (Dragon Ball Super) pt-br:Revanche contra Goku Black! Surge o Super Saiyajin Rosé! fr:Dragon Ball Super épisode 056 ca:Episodi 56 (BDS) Kategorie:Anime Kategorie:Episode